jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation
Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation (also known as Jariel Animation Group for theatrical films) is the animation division of Jariel Studios, a subsidiary of Time Warner. The studio is closely associated with the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters, among others. The studio is the successor to Warner Bros. Cartoons (formerly Leon Schlesinger Studios), the studio which produced Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoon shorts from 1933 to 1963, and from 1967 to 1969. Warner reestablished its own animation division in 1980 to produce Looney Tunes related works. Since ????, Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation has primarily focused upon the production of television and feature animation of other properties, notably including those related to Time Warner's DC Comics publications. History '1970-1986: Restarting the studio' '1986-1998: Moving into television animation' '1994-2004: The rise and fall of Warner Bros. Feature Animation' '1996-present: Acquisitions and Warner Bros. Animation today' '2013-present: Jariel Animation Group' On January 2013, Jeff Robinov found a "think tank" for developing theatrical animated films, known as the Warner Animation Group. It is the successor of the dissolved Warner Bros. Feature Animation. The group includes John Requa, Glenn Ficarra, Nicholas Stoller, Phil Lord and Chris Miller and Jared Stern. Warner Bros. hopes the box office receptions of their films will be competitive with other animation studios' releases. On February 7, 2014, Warner Animation Group released their first film The Lego Movie, a film animated by Animal Logic, using Lego Digital Designer and Autodesk Maya as the animation technologies, Houdini Effects as the effects technology, Autodesk Softimage as the animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting technology, Pixar's Renderman as the rendering technology, and Autodesk Inventor as the camera technology. This film also has a segment shot in live-action using Steadicam. It met with an overwhelming critical acclaim and is currently proving to be a box office success. On January 8, 2013, Warner Animation Group announced their second film Storks which will be releasing in 2015. On the same day, they announced their third film Smallfoot which will be releasing in 2016. On February 7, 2014, the same day The Lego Movie was released, Jared Stern and Michelle Morgan were hired to write Warner Animation Group's first sequel The Lego Movie 2 which will be released on May 26, 2017. Filmography 'Feature-length films' 'Compilation films' *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979, co-produced by Chuck Jones Productions) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981, co-produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) 'Original films' An asterisk (*') indicates a live-action/animation combination film 'Theatrical shorts *The Duxorcist (1987, released with Nuts) *The Night of the Living Duck (1988, released with Daffy Duck's Quackbusters) *Box-Office Bunny (1990, released with The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter) *I'm Mad (1994, released with Thumbelina and Major League II) *Chariots of Fur (1994, released with Richie Rich) *Carrotblanca (1995, released with The Amazing Panda Adventure (in the US) and The Pebble and the Penguin (outside the US)) *Another Froggy Evening (1995, limited release only)· *From Hare to Eternity (1996, limited release only) *Superior Duck (1996, released with Carpool) *Pullet Surprise (1997, released with Cats Don't Dance) *Father of the Bird (1997) *Little Go Beep (2000) *Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002, released with The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Coyote Falls (2010, released with Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Fur of Flying (2010, released with Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Rabid Rider (2010, released with Yogi Bear) *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (2011, released with Happy Feet Two) *Daffy's Rhapsody (2012, released with Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) *The Longest Daycare (2012, released with Ice Age: Continental Drift *Untitled Looney Tunes Short (2018, released with VeggieTales) 'Television series' 'Anthology series' * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000, several incarnations) * Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends (1990–1994) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995–1996) * Bugs N' Daffy (1996–1999) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996–1997) * The Cat & Birdy Warneroonie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–2000) * VeggieTales on TV (2006–2009) Original series *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995, with Amblin Entertainment) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) *Animaniacs (1993–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998 with Amblin Entertainment) *Freakazoid! (1995–1997, with Amblin Entertainment) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996–2000) (co-production with PorchLight Entertainment and KCET Los Angeles) *Road Rovers (1996–1997) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) *Waynehead (1996–1997, with Nelvana) *The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) *Histeria! (1998–2000) *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998–1999, with Amblin Entertainment) *Batman Beyond (1999–2001) *Dragon Tales (1999–2005) (co-production with Sesame Workshop Former Children's Television Workshop, Columbia TriStar Television and Sony Pictures Television) *Detention (1999–2000) *Baby Blues (most episodes, 2000–2002, with Warner Bros. Television) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000–2003) (co-production with Scholastic Studios) *Static Shock (2000–2004) *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (Programing block; 2000–2004) *3-2-1 Penguins (2000–2008) (co-production with Big Idea, Inc.) *The Zeta Project (2001–2002) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001–2002) (co-production with CinéGroupe and Sesame Workshop) *Justice League (2001–2004) (co-production with DC Comics) *Cyberchase (2002-Present, with Nelvana) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures: (2002–2003) (co-production with Big Idea, Inc.) *3 South (2002–2003, with MTV Animation) *Liberty's Kids (2002–2003) (co-production with DIC Entertainment) *Baby Looney Tunes (2002, 2004–2005) *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2005) *Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) (copyrighted to Hanna-Barbera Productions) *Stuart Little: The Animated Series (co-production with Sony Pictures Television) *The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004 with Nelvana) *Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003–2007) (co-production with Entara Ltd. and Mike Young Productions) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003–2004) (co-production with Scholastic Studios) *Teen Titans (2003–2006) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) *Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006) (co-production with DC Comics) *The Batman (2004–2008) *Postcards from Buster (2004–2012) (co-production with Marc Brown Studios and Cookie Jar Entertainment) *Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) (co-production with Scholastic Studios) *Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) *Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (2005) (co-production with Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon Productions) *The Zula Patrol (2005–2010) (co-production with The Hatchery, Zula USA, American Public Television and Marvista Entertainment) *Johnny Test (2005–present) (only the first season is produced by Warner Bros. Animation) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–2006) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) *Curious George (2006–present) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment, Universal Studios Family Productions and WGBH Boston) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006–2008) (co-production with Turner Entertainment) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) (copyrighted to Hanna-Barbera Productions) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006–2008) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008, with Amblin Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) *Super Why! (2007–2012) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises and DHX Media) *Animalia (2007–2008) (co-production with Animalia Productions and PorchLight Entertainment) *Martha Speaks (2008-Present) (co-production with DHX Media Vancouver and WGBH Boston) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008–2011) (co-production with DC Comics) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008–present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon Productions) *Dinosaur Train (2009–present) (co-production with Media Development Authority, Sparky Animation, The Jim Henson Company,FableVision and Snee-Oosh, Inc.) *Noddy in Toyland (2009–present) (co-production with Chorion, and Brown Bag Films) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010–2013) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *MAD (2010–2013) (co-production with Mexopolis) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010–present) (co-production with Collingwood O’Hare Productions, Portfolio Entertainment Inc., Random House Children Entertainment and Treehouse TV) *Young Justice (2010–2013) (co-production with DC Comics) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) (co-production with Toon City Animation, Yearim, Rough Draft Korea, and Crew 972) *ThunderCats (2011–2012) (co-production with Studio 4°C) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011–present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon Productions) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011–2013) (co-production with DC Comics) *DC Nation Shorts (2011–present) (co-production with DC Comics) *Jariel-Pixar Dragons (2012–present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012–present) (co-production with The Fred Rogers Company,9 Story Entertainment and Out of the Blue Enterprises) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012–present) (co-production with Lowbar Productions, Mirage Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *Arthur (Season 16) (2012–present) (co-production with 9 Story Entertainment and WGBH-TV) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon Productions) *The Fairly OddParents (Season 9) (2013-Present) (co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studio , Billionfold Inc. and Frederator Studios) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-Present) (co-production with DC Comics) *Beware the Batman (2013-present) (co-production with DC Comics) *Peg + Cat (2013-Present) (co-production with The Fred Rogers Company, 9ate7 Productions, 9 Story Entertainment ,WQED (TV) ) *Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013-Present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television and Titmouse) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–present) (co-production with Turner Entertainment) *The Simpsons (Season 26) (2014–present) (co-production with Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox Television ) *Family Guy (Season 13) (2014–present) (co-production with Fuzzy Door Productions and 20th Century Fox Television ) *Mike Tyson Mysteries (forthcoming 2014) *Be Cool Scooby-Doo! (forthcoming 2014) *Wabbit—A Looney Tunes Production (forthcoming 2014) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (March 2015) (co-production with Bagdasarian Productions and OuiDo Productions) *Jariel's Clubhouse (September 2015) (co-production with Jariel Studios and OuiDo Productions) *Rake and the Kids Next Door (May 2017) (co-production with Jariel Jr. Original Productions and 9 Story Entertainment) *The K3 Show (August 2017) (co-production with Renegade Animation and Jariel Jr. Original Productions) *The Itchy & Scratchy Show (September 2017) (co-production with The Jariel Network Original Productions) *Bennie and Bill (Season 3) (September 2017) (co-production with The Jariel Network Original Productions) *The Flintstones Show (September 2017) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera and The Jariel Network Original Productions) *The Top Cat Show (September 2017) (co-production with Billionfold Inc. and Frederator Studios) *Untitled The Croods television series (November 2017) (co-production with Jariel Jr. Original Productions and Jariel-Pixar Animation Television) *The Berenstain Bears (June 2018) (co-production with Huhu Studios and Jariel Jr. Original Productions) TV specials * Cool Like That: The Christmas Special (1993) * A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008) * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) * Robot Chicken DC Comics Special (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) * Scooby Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) * Scooby Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) * Scooby Doo! Beach Blanket Beastie (2014) * Robot Chicken DC Comics Special II: Villains in Paradise (2014) 'Direct-to-video features' * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Wakko's Wish (1999, with Amblin Entertainment) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2002) * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2004) * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2004) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) (released theatrically in select cities by Kidtoon Films) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005, released theatrically in select cities by Kidtoon Films) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Wonder Woman (2009) * Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * All-Star Superman (2011) * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) * Batman: Year One (2011) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) * Justice League: Doom (2012) * Superman vs. The Elite (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) * Superman: Unbound (2013) * Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) * Justice League: War (2014) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014; with WWE Studios) * Son of Batman (2014) * A Super-Dee-Duper Day (2014) * Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) * Untitled Flintstones/WWE animated film (2015; with WWE Studios) 'Direct-to-video short films' * Chase Me (2003) * DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) * DC Showcase: Jonah Hex (2010) * DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) * Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010) * DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) See also Notes References External links *Jariel official site *Jariel Powell-Outlaw Television Animation at the Internet Movie Database *Jariel Powell-Outlaw Cartoons Filmography Category:Jariel Powell Outlaw Company subsidiaries Category:Companies